And now she's mine
by Wolflover007
Summary: Due to popular "demand" i wrote an AU to "she was his." Maura lives in this one. Just as much violence as original! Warnings and Ratings inside.


**Title: …and now she's mine**

**Rating: M (Tiny bit of Rizzilses if you look hard)**

**Warnings: War/Injury (AKA VIOLENCE), Angst**

**Summary: Since so many people were upset that Maura died in the original version this is an AU where Maura lives after being attacked by the ISIS Soldier. It will start in Bagdad square where Maura was supposed to be executed but a different fight will occur.**

* * *

**Bagdad Square 1200 HOURS**

I don't know how long I was in capture but I felt myself being dragged. I was put down in the street as I heard voices around me. I was in the center of Bagdad square. I felt eyes on me even though no one was around.

The man yelled at me even though I couldn't understand anything he said. I felt a blade to my neck.

So this is it. I was going to die, going out like a true soldier-with honor and bravery.

"Any last words?"

I was shocked that this man spoke English and even more shocked that he asked me something like that.

I thought long and hard. I could say anything. I could say goodbye to the world or say something witty or-

"I love you Jane Rizzoli!"

-my deepest secret. It's not like Jane would ever know anyway.

There was a moment of silence. I shifted a little to get comfortable. I looked back at him. He looked at me confused but understanding.

"Well get on with it." I said I wasn't afraid of death now that I was able to admit that, not only to an imaginary Jane but to myself.

I was finally able to confess my love and had nothing to regret. Also my training taught me that there was no greater honor than dying for her majesty. After all the team works* and work I shall.

He was about to strike when suddenly a child's cry was heard. It was a soft plea that sounded like "no".

I looked up to see the child from before. She was running to me.

"Run you damn stupid kid! This doesn't involve you."

The child kept running toward me.

"Maura get back here!"

_Maura? That voice it can't be. No it was impossible. It must be the heat. _

I looked over to see Jane standing next to a building. Her body much thinner but it was still Jane. I got to see her after all. It was only then that my brain caught up to my situation. If she was there…then she heard…shit.

The man growled and began walking toward Jane.

"No!" I struggled and cut the ropes with a secret hidden knife. I ran in front of the child and grabbed the sword. It cut my palm but I gripped tighter and pushed the kid away.

"I'm the one you're fighting."

He pulled back and then charged. I grabbed him and pushed him down. I took the sword and put it in his face.

"You will never hurt the woman I love! Not now and not ever!"

He kicked the sword away and tackled me. We wrestled and I eventually pinned him. I was about to kill him when I felt an agonizing pain across my midsection. It felt as though someone cut my torso with a scalpel.

I screamed and trembled. He pushed me onto the ground and headed for Jane and her daughter. My vision became red and adrenaline pumped through my veins as I charged at him.

He grunted and collapsed. I kicked his stomach and looked at my wound. It hurt but wasn't deep enough to kill.

"Jane RUN!" I shouted.

She did and I kicked the sword out from him. He laughed deeply and then snapped his eyes open. All my training couldn't prepare me for what I saw in him. He gave the same eyes that wolves give right before they strike.

I gasped as an impossibly strong hand gripped my neck. He stood and raised me in the air. My breaths came in short gasps.

"I've had enough of this game. I hope you're ready to die." He grabbed the sword and raised it to me.

"This is the end."

He pulled the blade back and then thrust it at me.

"NO!" Jane screamed.

The blade pierced my flesh and I let out a gasp. He looked at me surprised as my blood splattered on him.

"So you moved the blade at the last second. That's too bad it would have been quicker if I pierced your heart."

Blood dripped on the sand in small drops. My hands clutching the blade even tighter as he pushed it into my shoulder. I panted then looked at him.

"I won't die so easily."

He threw me across the street. I hit a trashcan and the noises echoed off the homes of civilians. He turned his back and headed toward Jane. I looked around and noticed civilians began to gather in the alleyways. The women were veiled and the men all had beards. They held each other tight obviously scared of the man and what they were seeing.

Something dawned on me, I wasn't fighting these people I was fighting FOR them because these invaders have terrorized these streets longer than I could imagine. I must fight for them, for England and for Jane. I must fight even if I die.

I quietly pulled the sword out and stood. I gathered strength and charged at him.

"You shouldn't have looked away!"

He turned and grabbed my arm. He then kicked me in the face. He kicked my ribs and I coughed up blood. He backed away and I fell on my face.

He looked around at the civilians.

"Now do you worms understand? This is ISIS's power and we will use it to get ours Islamic state. In the name of Allah we will kill the vermin of the earth." He then looked down at me.

"Now do you understand the difference between you and me?"

I didn't look up at him but heard a gun cock. I felt a moment of absolute silence. All eyes were on the scene that was unfolding, another execution is what I will become. I heard him walking away and then heard a desperate cry.

"Please let me go."

No he wouldn't.

Jane kneeled to my side. She refused to look at me. I must have looked awful anyway.

"Since you seem adamant on protecting this woman I'll send you both to hell." He said then aimed the gun at Jane.

"Damn You! Leave her alone."

I found strength in my anger and slowly got up. I ran to Jane. If I could just get her out in time-

BANG!

I was scratched from the bullet. Jane was underneath me and I shielded her. I was relieved.

"You idiot! Don't you get it yet? You're weak and once you're out of the way we will take back the land that is ours! Our power will grow until there is no one left to stop us."

"Shut the fuck up!" I said as I punched him in the face. It knocked him back so far that he was shaken for a moment. I charged and put all my power into this punch. It knocked him down and he fell into the sand.

I grabbed the gun and put it in his face.

"Where did this power come from?"

"I am strong because I need to be. I have someone to protect and I will defeat you even if I have to kill you."

He stared at me for a minute.

"Love…is that what true power is? Is your love for that woman what makes you so strong?"

"Yes."

He smirked and then closed his eyes and offered no resistance.

I put the gun to his head.

"Even you can find salvation." I whispered so low only we heard it. I knew he was simply a pawn in the game…just as I was.

I then pulled the trigger. Blood splattered everywhere. With my last remaining strength I knelt down and closed his eyes. Everyone deserves dignity in death.

"Maura!"

Jane. I reached for her. My vision began to go. The wind picked up and the sand blew around me. I heard Jane's cry but the remainder of my strength blew with the wind.

Goodbye Jane.

Blackness.

* * *

I awoke to a room covered in green tarp. I tried to move but my shoulder and stomach hurt. I grunted and smiled. I was alive.

I heard the soft noises of others they blurred together so I couldn't make anything out. My head throbbed as I tried to sit up. Pain shot through me and I grunted.

"Easy there." A sweet voice said. It was an American nurse. Her hand wrapped around me and I grunted. She helped me sit up although I was in too much pain to move much.

"I'll get the doctor and your friends."

Friends? I thought.

I looked at my body. My hands were wrapped in tape. My shoulder had a piece of gauze attached to it by a wrap. I lifted my shirt to discover my worst wound. My midsection was stitched together and wrapped with bandages. I undid the wrap and gasped at what I saw.

The stiches were much deeper and went across my entire adamanin. I ran my hand across the stiches and flinched. I willed myself to stand and it was then I noticed my older scars.

In particular the large one that ran diagonally across my back. I got it 20 years ago protecting another woman I loved. Unlike Jane however she didn't survive.

"Maria." I whispered softly.

I blamed myself ever since and as tear caught in my eyes I saw the doctor's reflection in the mirror.

"Glad to see you're awake." He walked to me and helped me sit down. He checked all the wounds.

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

Would you like me to get you crutches?"

"Yes."

He left and then returned with a pair of metal crutches. My legs weren't hurt but it would help me stand. He adjusted them and helped me get up.

I walked outside to see my men were assembled. They looked at me and we shared a moment of happiness. They approached me and we hugged.

We heard a cough and there stood a man in a blue navy suit. His insignia was that of branch but I didn't recognize him.

"Still just as stubborn as ever aren't we Leuitent?"

"I'm sorry I don't recognize you."

He smirked and walked to me. I thought he was going to smack or yell at me but he saluted me.

"Lt. Isles it is an honor to see you in battle again. I only wish I had been there to help."

I looked at him confused. He smiled and laughed loudly.

"It's me Jameson."

I gasped. Back when I was younger and LT of a squadron I trained a Jameson, Edward Jameson. He was a scrawny little tyke with a big heart but even bigger mouth. I was harsh on him as I was all my squad but I never imagined he would remain.

"Edward?"

"You remember!"

We talked some about how he moved up and even became a lt. before becoming a captain. He definitely grew up and was a mature man now in his late 30's. He told me of his wife and kids and other things.

"Why don't you take my men for a drink? They could use it."

He agreed knowing I needed time alone. They left and I limped back to my room. I was surprised by who I found waiting for me. Jane was sitting in a chair. She looked nervous like she shouldn't come to see me. I smiled and moved behind her. She stood and tried to help me. I shook her off and sat in bed.

She smiled and handed me a flower. It was a rose…a red rose.

"It's called a desert rose. They are rare and beautiful like you." I smiled and put it on my desk thing.

We sat in silence and I could see the fear in her eyes as she looked at my damaged body.

"Maura? Why are you even here?"

"I'm a royal navy sailor. I snuck off of camp and went to Bagdad. Lucky guess finding you."

"Why? Why did you save me?"

"It was my job besides you were always saving me."

"It's not the same! You shouldn't have come… you…" Jane said. I noticed the unshed tears forming in her eyes.

"Shh. Jane not so loud."

"Sorry."

I exhaled and noticed Jane looking me up and down.

"You named her after me?"

"Yeah, Casey let me pick the name and I decided on that."

"What a lovely name. Sucks she has to see all this though."

"She's adjusting. We all are."

There was a long pause.

"Maura?"

"Yes."

"Did you mean what you said? That you loved me?"

The one thing I didn't want to talk about. I saw Jane had been thinking about this too. Probably since I collapsed. I held her and she looked me in the eyes.

"Jane I meant every word. I've been in love with you since forever. It is ok if you don't feel the same way I just needed you to know that this doesn't change our friendship."

She stared crying. I held her close.

"I'm sorry it's just I love you but not in that way. I- Casey and I are having issues. He's a great father but this war is making him-"

"He didn't hurt you did he?" I felt the anger boil inside me I would die for Jane and if he was hurting her I would-

"No. I would have reported that. It's just he's been distant lately."

"You should talk to him."

"Yeah. I was thinking of maybe distancing myself for some time. Maybe go back to Boston with you and work there."

I put my head down.

"Maura what is it?"

"Jane. I'm not going back to Boston. I quit my job and moved because there were too many memories of you and I tried to escape them. I am a sailor now. I can't just leave my men." I said.

Not again. I thought to myself.

"I understand."

I held her hand tighter.

"Take me with you."

Silence

"My daughter needs a stable life, not a war torn desert."

"Take her to Boston."

"I want to be with you."

"Jane my life isn't any better than Casey's. I'll pay for you to go wherever you want but I can't go with you."

"Maura please."

"Your heart isn't mine therefore I shouldn't be with you."

"You're wrong!"

I stopped.

"There has been a piece of my heart that always was yours. I thought going with Casey would make me happy but lately all I have been thinking about is you. I want my friend back. I want us back."

"There was no us. You left to go be a general's wife and now that you're unhappy you want to just pick up where we left off. I told you I would help you and you refused it so why now?"

"Because I don't love Casey!"

I was surprised by her confession. She convinced me two years ago that she loved this man and put me through hell. She convinced me that I would never have her and that she would never love me as I loved her. Was it all an illusion and if so then why?

I didn't notice her moving until I felt lips on mine. She kissed me softly and I grabbed her head and pulled her deeper.

"I thought I loved him but after this war I realized what a jerk he was and i…I always loved you. I just didn't want to admit it."

I was surprised but welcoming of her confession. She carefully laid on me and I held her. We stayed like that for some time until I heard a cough.

We both looked up and I felt Jane tense up.

"Casey?"

"I can't believe this! You are my fiancé and you kiss and hug this ex doctor who can never love you."

She stood and took off her ring. She threw it at him.

"Casey, you're a good dad but I don't love you. I thought I did but now my heart is hers. Now get out."

"No I will not! You are MY fiancé not hers and you will honor me as you husband. I won't let you leave with this dyke!"

I was about to sit up when jane pushed me down and shook her head. I laid back down. she stood up instead.

"Casey..."

"How could you Jane. Was this all a sham? did you even loved me?"

"I did but you have been taking this war out on me and i can't stand it anymore."

"Jane-"

"Save it. You have been abusing me for too long. Hell you are no better than the savages that you proclaim to fight! Well Maura cares for me! she was pacient and waited years for me to come to that realization. Now I am confused right now but I know a good love when i see one."

"You bitch! you'd rather raise my daughter around a dyke than deal with me. Marriage is sacred and you belong to me."

Jane tensed up and i could see that something was wrong. My strong detective could no longer be strong she was weak, she was vaulrable but most importantly she was scared. I stood up as anger burned in me.

"Belong?" I growled.

"Jane Isn't your property. Now get out!"

Casey left and I heard him say something although it was unclear what.

Jane smiled and went to get her daughter. I held little Maura and played with her. She was so cute and I knew that if Jane accepted me I would be there for them both.

* * *

**IRAQ BASE HOSPITAL 0600 HOURS:**

It had been 3 days since I landing in this hospital. 3 days since Jane confessed her love for me and left Casey.

My men returned and said that we must be brought back to the Dragon. Our mission was done and we were returning to the seas.

Jane and I discussed our relationship. We would remain friends but decided not to date. She needed to be single right now and I needed the distance as well.

I gave her some money and had my men fly her to England in order to fly back to Boston. It was against the rules but the captain pulled a favor for me.

I was outside the hospital waiting for our ride. My wounds were still pretty bad and I could tell my men were concerned.

"Ma'am are you sure you can fight."

"Yah these wound won't hold me back more than a week or so."

Our jeep arrived and we drove back. I was placed on watch until further notice. As we drove back I thought a lot. One thought in particular crossed my mind. Jane never lost her love for me but never lost her love for Casey either.

Jane Rizzoli was not to be claimed,

Her heart would choose in time

For now though

She was his

And now she's mine.


End file.
